Due to growing demand for a reduction in thickness of a portable device such as a cellular phone, a reduction in thickness of glass of a liquid crystal panel has been attained up to 0.35 mm to 0.25 mm. In the cellular phone, a transparent plate such as a transparent touch panel or a transparent cover plate is bonded to a liquid crystal panel in some cases. There is known a method of entirely bonding a touch panel to a display panel using an optical adhesive (see JP 09-274536 A, for example).
In the structure described above, drop impact resistance of the liquid crystal panel is naturally increased to some extent. For the transparent cover plate, transparent plastic such as acrylic or polycarbonate, or glass is used. On a front surface of the transparent cover plate, there are often provided a low-reflective film formed by laminating materials having refractive indexes different in stages from one another, an electromagnetic shield which is made of copper or aluminum and has a grid-like etching pattern, and a hard coat for preventing scratches. In the case of glass, a film sheet may be bonded to a front surface thereof to prevent cracks, or a film sheet subjected to an anti-glare treatment may be bonded thereto to prevent specular reflection. Shapes of the transparent cover plate and a display element are quadrangle in most cases. As to the touch panel, there are known various types including an analog resistive touch panel, a digital resistive touch panel, a capacitance touch panel, and an ultrasonic touch panel.    Patent Document 1: JP 09-274536 A